Alex Wong
Alex Wong was a ballet dancer act from JayGT: 12th Night. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Alex Wong was born in Canada and began his Tap and Jazz traning at the age of seven. At age ten, he started his ballet studies with the Goh Ballet Academy in Vancouver, Canada. In 2000, Alex won two Junior World Titles in Tap and Showdance. Awarded with the Royal Academy of Dancing Solo Seal, Alex won the Audience Choice Award and was a Bronze Medallist in the 2003 Genee International Ballet Competition. In 2004, he became the first Canadian to win the Prix de Lausanne competition in Switzerland, and later that year joined the American Ballet Theatre Studio Company. In 2005, Alex danced briefly with American Ballet Theatre before joining Miami City Ballet. In early 2007, Alex was promoted to the rank of soloist at MCB. Alex’s repertoire of leading roles include Balanchine’s Symphony In Three Movements, Agon, Western Symphony, The Nutcracker, Twyla Tharp’s Push Comes to Shove, In the Upper Room, The Golden Section, Mark Morris Silhouettes, Edward Villela’s Don Quxiote, Paul Taylor’s Funny Papers, Bournonville’s Conservatory, Stephen Mills Hush, Anton Dolin’s Variations for Four and La Fille Mal Gardee. In 2009, Alex chose to audition for the FOX dance series, So You Think You Can Dance. He breezed through Vegas week and was chosen for the final Top 20 but was forced to withdraw due to contractual issues with the Miami City Ballet. However after his SYTYCD season five audition, Alex was promoted again to the rank of principal soloist at MCB. In 2010, Alex was offered yet another promotion to principal dancer at MCB but declined the offer in order to pursue another shot at SYTYCD. He went through another grueling Vegas week, but again made the Top 10 contestants for season seven, competing for the title of America's favorite dancer. On the fourth week of the season, Alex injured himself during a Bollywood rehearsal, snapping his Achilles tendon, which would unfortunately take him out of the race as America's favorite dancer. He then received surgery in Los Angeles and was given a timeframe of a year to fully recover. Following the surgery, Alex signed with Bloc Talent Agency in New York. By February 2011, Alex booked commercials and several print jobs as well as his first television job since SYTYCD as part of the dance ensemble for NBC's new TV series Smash directed by Steven Spielberg. In the summer, Alex appeared on The Ellen Show, The Voice, danced with LMFAO, and was asked to re-join So You Think You Can Dance as an All-Star. Days before starting SYTYCD, Alex was sidelined with another Achilles injury and had to withdraw. During recovery, Alex focused on singing and acting and auditioned for American Idol, making it to the semi final Hollywood rounds. By early January following his recovery, Alex released his first dance single Crave on iTunes and Amazon, filmed his music video, starred in a short film shot in Los Angeles and was offered the Original Broadway Cast of Newsies where he played the role of Sniper. https://www.broadwaydancecenter.com/faculty/alex-wong Judge Cuts Category:Acts Category:Dancers Category:12N Acts Category:12N Dancers Category:SYTYCD Contestants